


兼职王

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 澈勋/ABO/年龄操作/孕期性行为
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, 澈勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 澈勋/ABO/年龄操作/孕期性行为

李知勋用力把手臂伸到背后撩起自己的上衣，崔胜澈汗津津的手一只隔着衬衣一手贴着皮肤捏住他腰和臀部中间的肌肉，最近因为他的肚子渐渐大起来那个部位开始变得酸痛。两面不同的触感让敏感的他非常难耐，他屁股后面在崔胜澈把他摁到柜子上的时候就开始流水。

奇怪，明明孕期的时候应该没有那么敏感的，崔胜澈也没有释放信息素，只是单纯的被崔胜澈抱住蹭了两下大腿，就从生殖腔里不受控制地流出一股湿哒哒的东西，顺着大腿根淌到膝盖后面，给人的感觉像失禁。

他把上衣完全撩起来，崔胜澈的手得以完全汗津津地贴上来摸他的腰和肚子。“你轻一点，”李知勋说，自己的手伸到前面去托住自己的小腹，“才四个月，很危险的。”

“难道不是进入安全阶段了吗？”崔胜澈凑过去把李知勋后颈变红肿的皮肤咬在嘴里，这才用牙齿一点点刺激，信息素的味道让唾液变得像苹果味，他一咬信息素就从李知勋的身上散发开来，故意用委屈的语气抱怨，“干嘛吓我。”

说完他大力地伸出手捏了一把李知勋的乳头，李知勋虽然腰以下脱得七七八八，崔胜澈为了工作穿得深蓝色工装还套得整整齐齐，粗糙的布料摩擦着李知勋的屁股。“唔……”他支支吾吾地抱怨，从嗓子眼里冒出不成调的呻吟，“难受，裤子脱了。”

李知勋没有想到自己随便叫了一个水管维修也会遇到崔胜澈，说到这里，厨房的闸门还关着，因为早上起就在淅淅沥沥地漏水，所以李知勋叫了同城速达的维修兼职。

其实以往他自己也可以修的，只不过他现在怀孕，一是担心有什么不便，二是情绪上实在打不起精神，他平时还没有到能够请假的月份，到了休息日整个人躺在床上一点精神都打不起来。

按道理应该没有这么辛苦的，大部分Omega虽然怀孕初期会因为身体虚弱又要兼顾工作消耗很多精力，但是都有Alpha在一边照顾。李知勋选择了自己生孩子，并不是因为对于孩子本人有特别强烈的需求，妊娠之后Omega的发情反应会比之前好处理很多，政策对已孕Omega也会放宽松很多。

他纯粹是嫌麻烦，李知勋做很多事情都以这件事出发的，比如他第一次见到崔胜澈是在母婴店一边的商场卫生间，因为他在找孕妇用腰垫的时候突然感觉有东西流出来，匆忙地往卫生间赶，在无性别间前逮住了正在工作期间跑出来摸鱼的崔胜澈，一把就把购物袋塞到他的手里——本来是想对方帮自己拿一下的，谁知道崔胜澈没懂他的意思，直接跟了进去。

李知勋眼见着跟着自己进来的年轻人，显然是自己满脸红通通的样子吓到他了。

“那个……”

“那个……”

他和对方几乎是同时开口，李知勋却先将手扶到裤子拉链上然后否认了崔胜澈的想法：“虽然我等会的确要脱裤子，也如你所见，我是一个Omega，但我确实不是因为发情需要你临时标记……”

“你不是怀孕了吗？”崔胜澈睁着双无辜的眼睛。

李知勋有点因为对方的反应愣住，确实他这个时候才意识到对面这个青年的脸上没有平时Alpha盯着自己色眯眯的表情，他眯着眼睛盯住他胸前的名牌：崔胜澈。

然而他的样子显然叫崔胜澈吓到了，看上去比他年轻不少的对方连忙解释道：“我在旁边母婴店兼职销售的，你的样子很容易看出来……加上你刚才在我们店里逛了好久吧，看的都是小孩的衣服什么的，所以我猜测……”

还没等李知勋继续质疑什么崔胜澈就从口袋里掏出一小包无菌棉纸，递到李知勋手里之后低头开始在李知勋的袋子里翻找：“垫一下吧，有带换洗的东西吗？如果打车的话应该比较快可以坚持过去，我是说，你的家里离得比较近的话……等等，这里面没有换洗的衣服，这有点麻烦了，你，唔……”

李知勋后来承认自己有点冲动了，但是崔胜澈身为一个Alpha却因为一个陌生Omega的窘迫样子认真考虑并且喋喋不休的样子在他看来的确，非常性感。

当然他去亲崔胜澈嘴巴的缘故一半出于想要以快捷的方式叫崔胜澈闭嘴，一半出于确实鬼使神差诶被吸引到。

“你能闭上嘴巴了吗？”在性上面李知勋的确缺失一些扭捏和矜持，同时缺少一些道德方面的敏感，他觉得触感不错，又咬了咬崔胜澈还湿润的下唇，手扶在对方胸上，“那你知道我现在改变主意，要做什么了吗？”

崔胜澈没说话，身体的反应却很诚实，李知勋把手伸下去，如愿以偿摸到了把裤子顶起一团的分身，他伸出另一只手从宽松一点的腰部伸进去，钻进内裤边揉了揉湿热的分身：“先让我爽，可以吧。”

对方很绅士地给李知勋口射了才自己打出来，期间李知勋除了脱衣服和叫之外没有费一点多余的力气，他的车停在地下车库，崔胜澈请了半天的假把他送回家，路上李知勋才开始觉得害羞，坐在副驾驶上帮崔胜澈设置好导航之后一直没说话，看着熟悉的回家路脸却越来越红，到了公寓楼下一句多余的话也没说，估算着崔胜澈这样兼职生的日薪给他塞了些现金，就匆忙地把他赶到车下。

有点狼狈，李知勋这么想的，同时记住了这个叫崔胜澈的兼职生，虽然想不到什么具体的措施，但是知道了对方的兼职地点和姓名，想着之后再找去也不是什么难的事。

即使抱着这样的想法，也是李知勋一时的冲动，这个想法在他的脑海中盘旋了一会儿就被忘记了。

后来他们又见了一次面，间隔很短的一段时间。

就在公寓楼下的便利店，李知勋刚开始看到崔胜澈脸的时候还误会对方是顺着主旨摸来的跟踪狂，直到崔胜澈指着墙上连续几个月的优秀员工表彰墙上自己的照片，他才勉勉强强相信了。

“那我怎么……呃，轻点……”他们就在上了锁的休息室里做爱，崔胜澈把临时休息的牌子挂到便利店大门上，回到休息室的时候李知勋已经把上衣脱了，因为怀孕他的胸脯小幅度地鼓起，乳头涨成粉红色，因为他的皮肤很白所以呈现煽情的红。崔胜澈小心地把他抱到沙发上坐着，自己则推开茶几跪在地上的毛毯上，“那我怎么从来没有见过你。”

崔胜澈对他的抱怨见怪不怪，着急忙慌地解开李知勋运动短裤的结：“我都是上早上第一班，你那会儿都不会来吧。”

李知勋想了想，好像有道理，裤子脱了就顺着姿势用大腿内侧夹住崔胜澈的肩膀：“昨天没做，今天能做完了吧。”

“还真的是，性欲很强啊……”崔胜澈一副今天自己掌握主动的得意样子，把李知勋裤子口袋里的钱包掏出来，翻开就看到李知勋的工卡，“都还没有告诉我你的名字呢，啊……李知勋。”

他的声音很低沉但是软软的，听他一念自己的名字李知勋像是被抚慰一般红了眼睛，脖子后面代替脸颊发烫。

崔胜澈观察的很仔细，他坐到沙发上凑过去舔李知勋的脖子，一边舔一边问：“李知勋先生，你的信息素味道是什么？”

他还没说完李知勋就把手伸到旁边去轻轻捣他的肚子，崔胜澈微笑着下口，又知道自己不能标记在孕的Omega，只好使劲缩紧口腔，在李知勋脖子连着后背的部位留下很多吻痕：“是苹果味吧，昨天都闻见了……”

“唔……”李知勋的大腿一哆嗦就感觉屁股中间一阵湿意，前面的分身也缓缓起了反应，他闻到崔胜澈身上的金盏花味道。和昨天草草了事的时候不一样，今天很强烈地从身上散发出来，快把他身上的味道吞掉，“别这样，我……呜……”

他一说话就要哭出来似的，被陌生的Alpha支配会诞生出些恐惧心里，何况崔胜澈显然看上去——李知勋偷瞄对方的大腿——比自己要强悍多了。

崔胜澈找了个抱枕给李知勋垫腰，自己则是把对方战战巍巍的分身含进了嘴里，显然没有什么舔头，毕竟Omega主要获得快感的部位也不是那里：“我们不能去你家吗？就在楼上。”

“先做过一次再说，”李知勋难耐地叫崔胜澈上手，话音刚落就感觉对方较粗的大拇指和着淫液就探到屁股里，内壁很热情地吸上去。崔胜澈嘴巴也没闲着，虽然他在这之前没有什么性经验，但是半大Alpha片儿还是看过不少，面对Omega又有天生取悦的心思和技巧，舌头这就把一边挺立的乳头要到嘴里，上下同时逗弄这李知勋，还要问他：“你和别的Alpha做过吗？我干会比较舒服吗？”

你又没真的干进来。

倘若是平常李知勋一定翻个大白眼起身穿衣服，但如今他深陷在孕期产生的情欲中无法自拔，明明只是很简单的抚慰也折磨得他快要疯了。

“呃……舒服，你进来，你再进来。”

崔胜澈又增加了指头，随着扩张的深入更多的液体流出来，顺着他的掌心往手腕淌。他每次都几乎全部抽离手指头，而后再猛力地往里面捅，模拟着性交的样子：“那李知勋先生你喜欢吗？昨天你付了我很大一笔费用呢，总之比我上班的收入要高得多，看起来你狠喜欢我。”

崔胜澈的指尖摁到体内的敏感点，这是他昨天没有刺激到的地方，李知勋被这动作激得浑身抖动，嗓音变得尖细：“喜欢……你的手指头快把我弄死了。”

“我还没插进来呢，这样都要不行了的话那我不是很吃亏？”崔胜澈缓缓地把手指头抽出来，趁着湿劲儿抹在自己阴茎的头部，他开始只是出于善意想要帮李知勋解决身体问题，现在却无法抑制地亢奋起来，Omega信息素的味道熏得他开始丧失理智。

但他仍热不敢太粗暴，也不敢用很大的力气，只不过一边在李知勋的身体里进出一边执着地追求那个干得爽不爽的问题答案，李知勋则是除了呻吟什么话都讲不出，两个人的嗓音都干哑的。

“不要……你这样太快了……呃，这样很快就要高潮了。”

“你不喜欢这样吗？你后面咬得太紧了，不用力干，我怕李知勋先生一会儿抱怨我不够用心呢。”

“混蛋狗崽子，操……但是好爽，再继续弄……”

李知勋被干得狠了脏话就混着呻吟冒出来，崔胜澈哪听得这样的话，狠着劲儿往里顶。

李知勋被干的迷迷糊糊，朦胧间睁眼看崔胜澈的脸，白皙的皮肤上汗水都沾满了，想必自己也一样。

这让他萌生了一种错觉，错觉崔胜澈可以属于他，这个男孩，因为自己拥有了男孩变成男人的过程，所以可以永远属于他。

结果当天到最后也没有回到李知勋家里去，高潮了两次之后崔胜澈才射出来，李知勋晕着在休息室的沙发上睡了一会儿，醒来的时候崔胜澈已经换班了，新的打工仔说他去赶场下一个工作了，因为没有等到所以李知勋觉得有点空落落的，只好自己回家去。

即使这样他也没主动找过或许在楼下上早班的崔胜澈，一是见面开口不知道说什么，二是多少心里还摆着架子，总是放不下。

什么时候能有第三次，或许就好了吧，李知勋想着。

叫李知勋万万没想到的是他能在短短十天内见第三次崔胜澈，还是又在做不同兼职。

“我说你这家伙，还真的是兼职王啊……”

TBC.


	2. 兼职王（下）

崔胜澈扒了李知勋的裤子对着他的下体咂咂嘴，扑面而来信息素混着体液的味道叫他皱眉：“你的水好多……明明是怀孕也这敏感吗？前几天才做过，如果是发情期……唔……”

对于他的坦诚李知勋只是挺起腰用发抖的大腿夹住崔胜澈的下巴，混着苹果味道叫崔胜澈的吐息中带上了令人感到愉悦的潮气，他不自觉地笑出来，鼻子里冒出来的气息打在李知勋私处，叫他颤抖着又从屁股里面流出来一点东西。

“叫你做就做是了，哪来这么多话。”李知勋急促地喘着，他和崔胜澈已经全都光裸着倒在床上。他平时习惯睡更硬的床，怀孕之后身体到处都娇弱了很多，所以如今用很大件的羽绒用品，铺的也都是柔软的床单。两个人几乎陷在里面，崔胜澈帮他舔了好一会儿，满头大汗地直起身子，凑过去要亲李知勋的嘴巴。

李知勋嫌他脸上的汗水太多，别扭地把脸转过去，崔胜澈追着去吻刚才被自己揉捏到红肿的乳头，因为怀孕已经有些第二次发育的趋势，李知勋最近就常觉得肿胀，在空气中晾得久了，被温暖的口腔包裹住就更加强烈地收到刺激。

崔胜澈慢条斯理地，早就下了决心，捂着李知勋的腹部缓慢地做前戏，李知勋的乳头因为激素水平的原因肿得更大，湿湿软软的，他咬在嘴里像吮住一颗软糖，李知勋虽然嘴硬但是身上随意他把玩，双手死死地箍紧崔胜澈的脖子，试图激发他释放更多的信息素。

“这样太快了，你会吃不消的。”崔胜澈皱着眉头。

如果说第二次见到李知勋是崔胜澈早有预知的情况，那么今天的状况则是完全没有预料到的意外事件，平台派单完全是随机事件，他接到的时候就隐隐约约怀疑是不是李知勋，还在和同事说这是自己另一份兼职的地方，说不定会看到熟人呢。

他这个年龄的男孩子，脑子里应该都想着是性才是，尤其还是像崔胜澈这样精神力和体力的强大都非常外现的Alpha，想当然脑子里应该都是Omega的事。

“但是你很不一样，”李知勋这么评价他，“但是你为什么和别人不一样呢？”

李知勋平时的职业是大学教师，和他打交道最多的就是崔胜澈这个年龄段的男孩子，他做出这样的评价无可厚非，却叫崔胜澈很不高兴。

他总是被这么评价，好像暴躁和强烈都是专属于评价他这样男孩子的专属词汇，他也的确平时从相同第二性别的人口中听到如此的评价，口气总是不屑的。

与此同时他兼职时遇到的其他人，比如母婴店里常出现的客人，见到他总是一副戒备的样子，便利店人比较少的时候，那些Omega结账的时候也要和他隔开比较远的距离。

这么说其实李知勋也和大多数Omega不同，首先，面对欲望很坦诚，其次，第二性别并没有对他的社交和生活造成很大的影响，李知勋在各种事情的表现上和常人无异，不会特别利用Omega的社会优势，也不会体现第二性别带给他的不便。

“都是第三次了，该死……”李知勋的手探下去摸崔胜澈的阴茎，由于体位的缘故有些吃力，只能堪堪握住对方的龟头，“我到底吃不吃的消……嗯……难道你心里没数吗？”

崔胜澈哭丧着一张脸，他知道自己又被李知勋小看了，这样他有点不爽，强硬地掰过李知勋的头，摁住泛起潮红之后格外明显的白皙的脸，对着自己还没有怎么被抚慰过的地方。

“给我舔，”他的声音低沉得吓人，李知勋面对着高昂的分身，他哪里受过这种委屈，那东西这时候涨得有些吓人了，还能看到根部会成结的那部位，涨得更加红。

虽说他部分上被支配着，却觉得很兴奋，这是理所当然的事情，因为他又看见了崔胜澈不同的样子，只好尽力把显然很难全部吃进嘴里的东西往自己嘴巴里塞，到一半就有些吃力，口水不停地从嘴巴里往外淌。

那东西气势汹汹顶着自己的嘴巴，李知勋一边舔一边从喉咙里冒出咿咿呀呀的呻吟，手不安分地在崔胜澈绷紧的大腿肌肉上乱摸，更换呼吸的间隙他说：“好喜欢，喜欢胜澈的东西。”

崔胜澈闹着要看他的舌头，他只好握住底端，把舌头伸出来用中央刺激系带周围和铃口。他的下半身已经一塌糊涂，湿哒哒地往下滴水，他知道崔胜澈看得清楚，故意在等他主动，就牵着崔胜澈的手往屁股后面夹：“可以了，可以了，嗯……”

崔胜澈半天才选好姿势操他，正对着怕掰了李知勋的膝盖他会痛，从后背进去又怕压着对方的肚子，即使真的如他所说已经进了安全期，也总是担心前担心后。最后还是从正面进去，用最普通的姿势，为了不让李知勋难受只好自己先不完全插进去，半根在里面来回浅浅地进出。

这和他印象里普通Alpha和Omega的相处模式，李知勋盯着崔胜澈额头上冒出来的汗珠，他印象里，乃至听说的AO关系在他看来都不是很健康，特别是在性上。

毕竟在他怀孕之后办公室里那些家长里短的Omega们也爱带上他，他听说的那些已经结合过的Omega的性爱过程总是有些粗暴的，就算没有那么怖人，也让人听得皱眉。

崔胜澈却总是很照顾他，虽然他们才刚刚接触，李知勋难免也怀疑崔胜澈是不是为了接近自己才用词手段，但又不觉得青年在骗人。

他反复地在和自己确认感受的事情，说起来让人觉得有点丧气，完全不是在问舒服或者爽之类的问题，只是在一味地害怕他不舒服。

李知勋后来评价崔胜澈总是优柔寡断，往前复盘的时候才意识到，这早有端倪，自己早应该注意到的。

李知勋的后穴又热又软，或许是因为孕期的缘故格外容易打开，生殖腔周围的内壁也更加敏感，缩得很紧，但是阴茎的头部摩擦过去的同时能够体会到Omega内壁很强烈的收缩。

崔胜澈觉得李知勋的大腿渐渐地打开了不少，并且明显没有感受到不适的情绪，因为他已经完全整根没入，虽然挺弄的幅度还没有很大，但是进出都带着不少黏腻的体液。

因为在孕期所以他没有办法临时标记李知勋，激素带来的快感和支配感也没有办法强过Omega对于正在孕育的生命的保护感，所以这段性爱对于他们两个人来说更像抛去第二性别单纯的做爱。

但是李知勋的性欲明显强烈很多，本身也非常配合崔胜澈。他搂住的对方的背因为汗水所以摸起来滑溜溜的，他知道自己应该已经在对方肌肤上留下了指印，因为崔胜澈每次操进来他就伸出手像猫一样抓。

崔胜澈虽然身上不落下，嘴上好像还不好意思似的，明明手指头沾着李知勋穴口周围滑腻的腺液抹的他屁股上到处都是，也毫不留情地刺激李知勋的阴茎，但是面对李知勋的呻吟只是红着脸不回答。

这或许让人觉得挫败，但是李知勋总认为自己应当诚实地说出想法，以此当做自己成熟的特征，类同顶到了、好硬之类的话反复着。

“嗯……可以先射吗？”他混乱中细着嗓子问，“干得好爽，今天坚持不住了，能直接射吗？”

崔胜澈叫他想什么时候高潮射出来就是，没想到李知勋还真的没有一点预示就射出来一股，甚至有一点沾到下巴上。

微凉的触感，崔胜澈用手背抹了更加卖力地在李知勋身体里挺弄，男性Omega有两套高潮的机制，李知勋的后面虽然很湿但还没有高潮，因为还紧紧含着他的东西。

他感觉自己的结已经涨起来一些，可是现在的方式又没有办法标记李知勋——哪怕李知勋还没有怀孕，自己也仍然不确定他们之间所处的关系。

“在外面成结可以吗？但是我想射进去……”他终于黏黏糊糊地吻上李知勋红润的嘴巴，撒娇似的含住不放，这会儿倒完全像个不懂事的弟弟，咬着李知勋薄薄的下唇等着他点头。

“嗯……别，别突然停下，做你想做的就好。”

李知勋泪眼朦胧地看着崔胜澈，显然眼神里的情绪比欲望更加强烈，他几乎完全只能给出崔胜澈很会照顾人这样的评价了，这也不太健康，李知勋想，毕竟自己除了崔胜澈意外也很少和别人接触了，这是不严谨的评价。

但倘若这真的可以让自己的小男朋友，或者说是真的可以能够让崔胜澈成为自己的小男朋友的话，他并不觉得这是什么牺牲，也愿意做一个目光短浅的人。

高潮过后李知勋完全被折腾得没了力气，软软地附在崔胜澈的胸口叫他帮自己洗澡，洗完还指使着对方修好了厨房的水管，又帮自己换了新的睡衣。

崔胜澈想到李知勋另一个和其他Omega不同的特点了。“哥，”他站在背后帮李知勋扣睡衣的纽扣，“以后还能来吗？”

“不做兼职王了，给你打工可以吗？”

END.


End file.
